1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear view mirror, and more particularly to a rear view mirror of a vehicle having a displayer or a monitor disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rear view mirror devices for vehicles comprise a mirror member attached or secured in a housing which is secured to the middle and upper portion of the vehicle or attached to the outer side portion of the vehicle, for viewing reflective images only.
Nowadays, satellite system operating guides or the like have been widely developed and used in vehicles. In addition, some of the vehicles use video cameras for taking pictures behind the vehicle. Accordingly, one or more displayers or monitors are required to be attached onto the vehicle. Many of the displayers or monitors are provided or disposed in the control panels for the vehicles. However, it will be difficult to attach or dispose the displayers or the monitors in the control panels of the vehicles after the vehicles have been manufactured and sold.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rear view mirror devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rear view mirror device having a displayer or a monitor disposed therein for easily attaching onto any of the vehicles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rear view mirror device for attaching onto a rear view mirror support post of a vehicle, the rear view mirror device comprising a housing including a front portion, a mirror member attached to the front portion of the housing, attaching means for attaching the housing onto the rear view mirror support post of the vehicle, and a displayer disposed in the housing and disposed behind the mirror member. The displayer is allowed to be seen through the mirror member when the displayer is actuated.
The housing includes at least one chamber formed therein for receiving the displayer. The housing includes a plate secured in the front portion thereof and disposed between the displayer and the mirror member, the plate includes an opening formed therein for receiving the displayer.
A circuit board is coupled to the displayer. The housing includes an antenna coupled to the circuit board for signal receiving purposes. The housing includes an upper portion having at least one extension extended therefrom, the attaching means includes at least one slide slidably received in the housing and having a leg extended outward of the housing, and means for biasing the leg of the slide toward the extension and to clamp the housing to the rear view mirror support post of the vehicle.
The housing includes a rear wall having at least one channel formed therein for slidably receiving the slide, and includes a bottom wall having at least one orifice formed therein and communicating with the channel of the housing for outwardly extending of the slide relative to the housing.
A limiting means is further provided for limiting a relative movement between the slide and the housing and includes at least one stop provided in the housing for defining a shoulder in the housing, the slide includes a bar provided thereon for engaging with the shoulder of the stop and for preventing the slide from being disengaged from the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.